


Sea Change

by unsettled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluffuary, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Shit's about to go down, seeing color soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Mysterio has blue eyes; Peter wonders if that means his world doesn’t have soulmates.(Prompt: Seeing color soulmates)
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Sea Change

**Author's Note:**

> So generally I’ve seen ‘seeing color’ mean that people stop seeing in greyscale and start seeing color. I took a slightly different approach.

Peter is already feeling a little overwhelmed by— well, everything so far, overwhelmed and nervous and hoping Mr. Fury isn’t going to want anything really big from him, because—

His thoughts stutter to a stop as the guy in the cape—glowing, how is it glowing, what are all those things on it—turns around. “Mysterio?” Peter says. This is crazy!

The faint look of confusion he gets makes sense, of course it does, he’s not really named Mysterio. Why would he know what Peter was talking about? Why would— he stumbles over his words as Mysterio comes closer. 

“You can call me Quentin,” Mysterio— Quentin— no, that feels weird too; Peter shakes Mr. Beck’s hand and smiles at him. Mr. Beck smiles back for a second, and then freezes, his hand tightening on Peter’s instead of letting go. He’s staring at Peter, staring really intently, like— oh god, is there something on his face? Did taking off his mask make his hair look  _ that _ bad? Maybe he’s— 

Mysterio— Mr. Beck’s hand comes up, his fingers just barely brushing Peter’s chin, the slightest bit of pressure. He lets Mr. Beck tilt his head up, uncertain what’s going on; he feels frozen, unable to even think. How can such a little touch just completely knock his brain off track? Why is Mr. Beck touching him, looking at him like that, watching him so closely, his eyes very wide? 

His very blue eyes. Were they blue a minute ago? Peter's pretty sure of it.   


Mr. Beck’s smile fades for a moment, but it comes back, sharper and a little crooked, different. “Your eyes are brown,” he says, softly, and for a second Peter doesn’t really understand. His eyes aren’t brown, they’re just the same grey as everyone else’s.

Everyone that doesn’t— that hasn’t— oh,  _ shit. _

Everyone that hasn’t met their soulmate yet. Oh my god, Peter thinks, his mind mostly just screaming, Mr. Beck is his soulmate— Mysterio is his freaking soulmate, he’s met his soulmate and he has one, he really does, he— oh my  _ god. _

Brown, some part of him whispers, brown. Aunt May’s eyes are brown. Tony’s eyes are brown. Were. 

Mr. Beck’s hand slides up, cupping his cheek, the tip of his thumb resting against the corner of Peter’s mouth. He takes a step closer, and maybe it’s just the whole, armor and cape thing, but he seems huge. “Hey,” Mr. Beck says, “are— did mine…”

“Blue,” Peter blurts out. “They’re blue. Really, really blue.” Oh god, he sounds like an idiot. 

“I can’t believe it,” Mr. Beck whispers, so close they’re almost touching. Shakes his head, and his expression isn’t entirely happy. “I gave up on you years ago, honey, and then I find you like this—” 

How old is Mr. Beck, Peter wonders. How long did he wait until he decided he was just one of those unlucky ones, that his soulmate must have died, or was so far away they’d never meet? Or that he was a freak that didn’t have one? 

“I think,” Mr. Beck says, much louder, addressing the others in the room, and Peter had nearly forgotten they were there, honestly, “we’re going to need a minute or two,” not looking away from Peter for even a second.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Peter hears Mr. Fury mutter; for second, he’s worried Mr. Beck is about to get shot. 

“Um,” Peter says. “I— hi.” Ugh, he doesn’t sound like an idiot; he is one. “I’m— I’m so glad I met you.”

Mr. Beck’s smile deepens, and if he laughs Peter’s going to die. “Hi,” he says back, his thumb rubbing over Peter’s bottom lip.

Fuck, he can feel how red his face is. “Sorry you got me,” Peter says. 

“I’m not,” Mr. Beck says, instantly. “You have no idea, Peter, I—” He stops, shakes his head. 

“God, they’re going to be pissed,” he murmurs, “but it’s worth it for the prettiest brown eyes I’ve ever seen. Worth it to finally meet you.” He laughs, soft and low and it’s definitely not  _ at _ Peter. “This is going to be a complete shitshow.”

“Who is?” Peter asks. “What is?” 

Mr. Beck looks at him for another long moment and then leans in. 

For a second, Peter thinks he’s about to get kissed, right in front of everybody, but Mr. Beck’s hand slides to his chin, tipping his head down. He wasn’t wrong, not totally, because Mr. Beck does kiss him on the forehead, his lips soft and his beard surprisingly soft too, his breath warm and stirring Peter’s hair. 

“We need to take care of all these other things right now,” he says, almost against Peter’s skin, and Peter feels surrounded, like Mr. Beck has made the rest of the world disappear. “But after—” he huffs quietly. “After, we’ll talk. Don’t you dare disappear on me.”

Peter would _never._


End file.
